darpfandomcom-20200214-history
Marietta Edgecombe
Marietta Edgecombe is a pure-blood witch, an only child of one living and one deceased parent of both Edgecombe and Dolohov bloodlines. She was a Ravenclaw student one year above Harry Potter at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Biography A Ravenclaw, just one year older than Harry Potter and a good friend of Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecombe never was the subject of too much good luck. Niece of Antonin Dolohov, Marietta "Etta" Edgecombe lost her mother to a band of muggle witch hunters when she was less than a year old. Forced to stay with her father whilst her uncle was in Azkaban, she sent the man owls as often as she could and shared a close bond with the man she'd barely even known beforehand. Having grown up a pureblood witch along with her father and stepmother, she shares the traditional values of families such as the Malfoys. Tainted by her uncle's views, she was forced into becoming a Death Eater and fighting for what she had begun to thought was right. Given that after the Dumbledore's Army fiasco in her sixth year, most of those supporting Harry Potter began to hate Marietta, she started to become fascinated with the Dark Arts, seeing as those were the only people that did not seem to care for what she had done back at school. Since then, Etta completely derailed herself, growing less attached to the people she had previously cared about, and focused solely on her work with her uncle and those around him. After becoming rather skilled in the Dark Arts for someone of her age, she managed to work her way in and out of Azkaban prison twice, her escape methods nothing to marvel at, given that since the mass breakout of 1996, escape was almost child's play. Sixth Year (1995-1996) At the beginning of her sixth year, Marietta was borderline ordinary. Friends with the likes of Astoria Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson, she made her way through school easily - having passed her previous OWL exams with flying colours, her future was bright and there was not much of a care in the world. Never the subject of any romantic affairs, Etta studied hard and made time for friends such as Luna Lovegood and Cho Chang, which was the result of many petty arguments between both her Ravenclaw and Slytherin friends. Upon finding out that her best friend of the lot (Astoria) was romantically involved with her uncle following his escape from Azkaban, it became the starting point in a long chain of events leading up to her own involvement with The Dark Lord and other Death Eaters surrounding the cause. The first was her short-lived relationship with the Dark Lord himself. Under the influence of a Polyjuice Potion, Voldemort had managed to somehow recreate his younger form, tricking the young and inexperienced girl into giving up most of her life to join him. Having been with him for just a week or two, she now bore the mark of Death Eater, and had as well had her heart broken once by the man she thought she'd fallen in love with. From then on, Marietta vowed never to speak of 'love' or the things surrounded it, and turned cold, taking her anger out on muggles and muggle-born wizards alike to try and prove her worth amongst the ranks. Having taken advantage of Sirius Black once, after having been caught by him on one of her 'sprees', she once again felt ready for anything and began to take life a little less seriously, given that she felt invincible as she had some sort of power over people from both sides. Following that, her grades began to slip and her friendships started to break. She began to see less of Cho and Luna, the former of whom had begun to hate her because of her constant skiving off school to hang around in the Forbidden Forest to try and get a glimpse of those who had trained her so well. Astoria was driven mad by Antonin Dolohov, and Marietta and Pansy simply grew apart, leaving the girl completely alone to fend for herself in terms of friends. Both Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback made their attempts to eradicate her, and only saved by her uncle, it became increasingly difficult to do anything but stay at school and hide herself from the outside world. With her constant fear of people making it hard for her to do anything besides study, Etta's grades began to creep back up and she was becoming somewhat normal once again. A brief relationship with Cormac McLaggen got her back on track, and she was beginning to grow into a rather well-rounded human being. She still had the horrors from her past to live through, and yet the shadow of her step-mother's authority managed to scare her into keeping in line from then on. The only act of defiance towards the older woman had been her involvement in the DA, and even then it was she who betrayed them to none other than Dolores Umbridge. It was this first betrayal that led to the first scars on her body: the word "Sneak" etched across her face in boils. These never left, and for the rest of the year, Marietta was forced to wear a balaclava or use extensive cosmetic charms in order to get them to fade even slightly. It was this second distrust of people that led her on to do even more extremely terrible things. Once a friend of hers, Terry Boot threatened to expose Marietta so she - being extremely emotionally and mentally unstable - killed the boy, and left his body out in the woods for what she hoped was animals to devour. Instead, she found that he and his then girlfriend, Hannah Abbott, were back for revenge. She managed to keep herself safe from both of them and instead went after the boy's mother, successfully ridding him of the only family he had left. With her own connections to family going completely askew, Marietta was then forced to move in with her uncle to a house in Hogsmeade, so that she could still keep up with her education back at the castle, whilst still technically not being a student any longer. Seventh Year (1996-1997) Between her sixth and seventh years, Etta's time with her uncle was anything but fun. Tortured until she was good enough for him to accept as a true Death Eater, her mind was forcibly turned into something evil. Nothing good about Marietta Edgecombe ever came to surface for months, and for that period of time, nobody dared come near her. Not even the vampire, Adrian Pucey, could stop her from her killing sprees, or her usual lashings out at first years should she have ever come into contact with them in the corridors of Hogwarts. New scars adorned her body every week, and though nobody questioned, everyone judged. Given her hatred of the Malfoy family, an unlikely alliance was made with Draco, their only son, and she quickly became involved with the boy towards the beginning of the year. Though he wasn't her first, Etta began to consider their attachment her first real romantic relationship, and stayed with him for two months before the two of them grew apart simply as they grew older. There was never any real love between them, only a thirst for what the other one had: Marietta's family's power, and the Malfoys' status within the wizarding world. It only made Marietta colder, and she began seeing people on and off purely to keep herself busy and having 'fun.' Fleur Delacour being her favourite endeavour, whom she continually saw and led on for many months before many months as her schooling became even worse than it had been before. Her killing constantly got worse before it became a necessity - each night she would go to one particular town and kill the scum of the streets. Sometimes when she got extremely bored, anyone who crossed her path would become a sacrifice to her personal cause: getting back at those who had harmed her mother. Being just like her uncle was only an excuse, her real reason hidden to many as she continually went out and completed missions and got paid for her efforts. At the height of her power, Marietta was even respected by some of those higher in the rankings, given her impressive movements around the country, eradicating those of which she hated most. Given her constant need to hide, Marietta constantly began to change her appearance. Her hair mainly, so that she could not be recognised from a distance. It gave her an edge, knowing that the only person she could ever be close to was her uncle, whom loved her in ways that even she couldn't imagine. One event took place in which she was unwillingly impregnated with his child, and was forced to keep it following death threats that terrified her beyong believe. It was then that again, she came into contact with Terry Boot, that her life turned around for months as he tried his best to bring her back. He was her first real 'love,' and whilst they both hated one another so much that she would constantly have to return to muggle villages in order to curb her anger, it only brought them closer. She was able to stop, fearing for not only her own life any more but the life of the child inside her, and though Terry was disappointed, he supported her through the fear that was now beginning to take over her entire life. It was however, through one fortunate event, that the relationship between the two disappeared and Etta's world was shaken once again. Having depended on people so much during the past, it only seemed right that it would be changed by yet another newcomer into her life. A Death Eater whom everyone believed to be dead, Evan Rosier, offered her a deal she couldn't refuse: to keep her life yet lose the child, as well as stay under constant protection from those who could potentially kill her, all she had to do was agree to become his apprentice of sorts through the use of an unbreakable vow. She began to bond with him more often, and through offering the man a place to stay, Etta couldn't keep herself away from him for too long before she had to go running back for more. Eventually, she and Terry grew apart and she fell for Rosier, his absence from the school tearing her in two as to whether she should stay at Hogwarts and embarrass herself with her terrifyingly low grades, or just leave and never go back in order to stay with her newfound love of her life. After Hogwarts (1997- ) Having been kicked out of her own home following an argument with Dolohov regarding the whole pregnancy incident, Etta was now homeless, with nothing but her mysterious boyfriend to hang on to. She was now used to renting a room in the Three Broomsticks with him by night and studying by day, a routine of which she was barely comfortable with as she eventually began to keep hold of steady friendships back at the school. Lavender Brown and Rowan Hastings in particular were two that she could keep herself close to, as well as trust more than anyone else in her life. It was these two that kept her going for as long as she could before dropping out, the whole travelling back and forth becoming too much to handle as she grew more and more attached to the man twice her age. Currently, Marietta resides at #26 Chester Square in London, England with Evan. Though they are in hiding, they received numerous visits from owls across the country, from the people they once cared about before they left Scotland. Though she still has no idea what is truly going to happen between them in the future, Etta stays hopeful in the fact that she will not be able to leave him for the fear that she will quite literally die without him. It is not only his protection she needs however, judging by the amount of times she has gone out and purposely gotten herself seriously injured to cure the 'boredom' that continually sneaks back into her life. Given that the Death Eater side of her never really left, there is no wonder as to why she worries so much about the upcoming war that will no doubt tear old friendships apart as she struggles to fight for what she believes in. Physical Description Etta is surprisingly short for her age. At a mere 5'6" most tower over her, and though she is barely used to being close to anyone's height, she finds it easier to look up to someone rather than look down. Her height also gives her a slight advantage in close combat, given the training she has received and her natural ability to stay agile and light on her feet. Surprisingly skinny for a fighter, her just slightly toned body is stronger than it looks, which she enjoys playing to with those she comes to face with either a wand or otherwise. Natural blonde hair constantly changes as it suits her, but with blue eyes that never change, Etta is still somewhat recognisable to those close to her. Many scars also adorn her body, and probably cover more of her than unharmed skin does. Notable places would include her arms, back and stomach, although she does keep favourites that hold special places on her shoulders and neck. Personality and Traits Somewhat smart, Etta's personality has been moulded and shaped dramatically over the past two years of her life by the people around her. Constantly changing to suit those she has to deal with, she's a fickle, two-faced person that will more often than not admit it. Always over-emotional, Etta knows people could use this to her advantage and tries to stay away from people so that they cannot use this against her. She is also knowingly selfish, even around those she loves, and will constantly fend for herself rather than try to protect anyone else. Magical Abilities and Skills Extremely well trained by her uncle Antonin, one of the most powerful wizards on Voldemort's side of the war, as well as other Death Eaters whom Dolohov managed to persuade into helping his cause, Marietta is no stranger to dark magic. Forced into wandless magic, she is adept at simple spells and yet still working at those of which could potentially cause damage to any enemy she faces. Given her rather 'evil' nature, the only thing Marietta cannot produce is a Patronus, and even throughout her time at the DA, she could not conjure anything but a white wisp of smoke from the end of her wand. Relationships Evan Rosier Evan is Marietta's current partner, whom she has lived with for the entire six months she has known him. Three of those spent 'with' him, the two now live solely together in their hidden location in London. Living as muggles, the two of them have learnt to build their relationship outside the confines of magic, which has only made their bond stronger. Through Etta's constant attempts to get herself injured, the two of them have fought more than anything, and yet every time it brings them closer still. More in love than she has ever been before, Evan is the only person that Etta would truly die for. Antonin Dolohov Etta's uncle, Dolohov, has been an idol to Etta since she was practically born. Through actually meeting him however, he has given her nothing but physical and mental abuse, creating a somewhat broken doll of Etta as she grew up with him. Impregnated by the delirious man, Etta fears him more than anything in the world, and is still being hunted by him to this day so that he can maim and eventually kill her purely to get what he couldn't see when his sister was being murdered. Miles Dolohov Miles, being Marietta's cousin, is relatively new in her life. She barely knows the boy, but will stop at nothing to try and get to know him better. Having been told that he hates his father, she shares that with him as well as an absence of a motherly figure in both of their lives. It frustrates her that she cannot see the boy as often as she'd like, but she is also wary that he may still be in contact with his father more than he lets on. Lavender Brown By far Marietta's best friend, she and Lavender haven't always had such a steady relationship. The two girls initially began as somewhat enemies, yet grew closer thanks to Etta's needing of a favour through a friend of Lavender's once upon a time. Since leaving Scotland, Etta still keeps in contact with Lavender via owl, telling her of how she and Evan are doing, and exchanging messages about her almost-son-in-law Rowan, who is Lavender's boyfriend. With the four being extremely close, it is Marietta and Lavender who try and keep things together, constantly using each other to cry on when help is needed on either end. Rowan Hastings A best friend to Marietta whilst she was still at school, the two of them quickly became such good friends that they began referring to one another as siblings. Only since finding out that Rowan was in fact Evan's only son, the two barely mention their sibling-esque relationship any more, yet work around the difficulties and still claim to be extremely close friends. She feels slightly protective over Rowan, yet she doesn't exactly know why it is solely him that she connects with more than anyone else in her life, other than Evan. Flint Phoenix Possibly the only person at Hogwarts that Etta deems worthy of 'enemy' status. She dislikes Flint with more of a passion than she allows herself most people, and her hatred for him only seems to grow every time she is forced to interact with him. Given that he was the first person to ever bother to reveal her secrets to anyone, she holds a grudge against both him and the people of which he extracted his information from. He is the only person at Hogwarts (to date) to have left lasting scars on her body: two deep lines across her wrist from his cane, which he now uses thanks to the injuries she caused him after a duel in the woods. Terry Boot Having killed both him and his mother, Marietta and Terry's relationship was destined to fail right from the start. Beginning in a Hogwarts classroom, the two's relationship grew steadily on the fact that they shared the same passion for hating each other as they did falling for one another. Their views each other never changed however, and with Etta constantly cheating on him, it was a mystery as to how the two of them continued to hold onto something that was practically not even existent to start with. Her first real relationship, Etta got to grips with growing close to people and beginning to trust in Terry, and though she never really had any chance to say goodbye to him when she left for Evan, Marietta doesn't feel like she lost anything in the slightest. Draco Malfoy Though she dislikes the entire Malfoy family for their lazy, cowardly attitude towards things, Etta can just about bear Draco most of the time. Having dated him once, thanks to his compliments of her magical ability, one thing led to another. It was purely out of a hunger for wealth and power that Etta wanted him, as well as her own personal desire to be loved. It formed the beginning of her neediness, having to constantly go away and find other people to 'take her mind off things' whenever the two went through a rough patch. Since breaking up, Etta has turned even more bitter towards Malfoy and his family, barely showing any respect for the lad whenever they meet, as well as constantly playing with his mind and using his fascination with her to wrap him around her little finger. Cho Chang For the first six years at Hogwarts, Cho and Marietta were virtually inseparable. Constantly likened to the annoying Gryffindor girls they constantly laughed at, the two of them quickly became some of the giggliest students at Hogwarts. Following Cho's relationship with Harry Potter however, Etta began to dislike the boy for breaking her friend's heart. She found Cho's constant sadness after both Cedric and Harry too much, and with her own struggles, couldn't keep up with it all. The two grew apart, and though they still shared the same dormitory up until Etta's leaving, only a couple of words were ever exchanged since the beginning of their seventh year. Luna Lovegood Since the beginning of DARP, Luna and Marietta have always been rather close. An outcast since leaving Cho behind, Etta finds it quite easy to bond with "Loony", and the two became closer towards the end of Marietta's stay at Hogwarts. Even though the girl was two years younger, it didn't even cross either of their minds as they grew up with one another. Only one real notable event between the two has really occurred, and it was only through getting wasted in the Three Broomsticks did Etta really get to know about Luna properly. Adrian Pucey To begin with, Marietta fancied Adrian more than she'd ever dare to admit. His good looks and charming personality drew her towards him quicker than anything. He knew her secret before she even knew he existed, and the black mark on their arms is something the two of them both share, as well as regret. It was only through being rejected more than a couple of times that Etta's grudge against him started to grow, and through various other things, the two began to hate each other. Since her involvement with Rosier, Marietta has been tracked down and bitten by the vampire (Pucey) more than a few times and left in a critical condition. Hannah Abbott Hannah and Marietta were friends for barely a month before things started to go pear-shaped for the two. Hannah got with Terry Boot, and with the troubles brewing between he and Etta, the girls' friendship instantly turned into hatred. Marietta has not seen Hannah in months, and though she is glad of this fact, she still swears to get back at the girl for the trouble she has caused her in the past, as well as to taunt her for choosing to be with Adrian, even after knowing what kind of a monster he is. Other notable friendships: Clay Warner , Hestia Carrow, Zak Li, Marcus Belby, Theodore Nott & Bruno Schmitt